


Booty So Fine

by samtheboyking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtheboyking/pseuds/samtheboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Castiel's butt is much renowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was avoiding poetry coursework and decided to write a dumb sonnet about Castiel's ass instead.

No greater sight I’ve ever seen,   
No richer curve in Nature’s design,   
The image which does make him preen;   
Angel Castiel’s booty so fine.   
As round, as full, to fit my palm,   
Skin smoother than a young babe’s cheek   
The feel of him, the finest balm;   
Riding his wave towards my peak.   
Anywhere, from laid prone to stood straight,   
His glorious butt does hold its shape,   
No matter the angle or step of his gait;   
The sight which never fails to set my mouth agape.   
And still, some days, I must confess,   
That booty does cause me great distress. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?


End file.
